wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes Santa Claus
"Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane)" is a Christmas song written by Gene Autry and Oakley Haldeman. Autry got the idea for the song after riding his horse in the 1946 Santa Claus Lane Parade (now the Hollywood Christmas Parade) in Los Angeles during which crowds of spectators chanted, "Here comes Santa Claus". This inspired him to write a song that Haldeman set to music. A demo recording was made by singer/guitarist Johnny Bond, whose recording made use of ice cubes to mimic the sound of the jingling sleigh-bells. This inspired the use of real sleigh-bells in Autry's own recording of the song. Autry first recorded the song in 1947; released as a single by Columbia Records, it became a #5 country and #9 pop hit. Autry performed the song in his 1949 movie The Cowboy and the Indians. He re-recorded it again for Columbia in 1953 and once more for his own Challenge Records label in 1957. Country music artist Hank Thompson recorded a hit version of it in 1954. Elvis Presley recorded another popular version of the song for Elvis' Christmas Album in 1957. Other artists to record the song include Doris Day (1949), Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters (1950), the Ray Conniff Singers (1959), Alvin and the Chipmunks (1961), Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans (1963), Willie Nelson (1979), The Wiggles (1997), Billy Idol (2006), Bob Dylan (2009), Mariah Carey (2010), Chicago (2011), and the cast of Glee (2013). "Here Comes Santa Claus" was featured in Very Merry Christmas Songs which is part of the Disney Sing Along Songs collection. The song was used in the 1989 Christmas film National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, the 1974 television special The Year Without a Santa Claus and the 2007 Christmas film Fred Claus. Rapper Ludacris' Christmas song "Ludacrismas" (2007), also from the movie Fred Claus, contains a sample of "Here Comes Santa Claus". Song Lyrics Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane. Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer Pulling on the reins. Bells are ringing, children singing All is merry and bright. So jump in bed and cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus lane. He's got a bag that is filled with toys For the boys and girls again. Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle. Oh, what a beautiful sight. So hang your stockings and say your priers 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus (Santa Claus is, Santa Claus is) Right down Santa Claus lane. (Santa Claus is coming to town) Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer (Santa Claus is, Santa Claus is) Pulling on the reins. (Santa Claus is coming to town) Bells are ringing, children singing All is merry and bright. So jump in bed and cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus... comes... tonight. Video Appearances *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Album Appearance *The Spirit of Christmas 1998 Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Greg Page Songs